Two Differnt Worlds Collid
by Anna13
Summary: Ponyboy is sent out of class one day when he and Johnny meet the girl of his dreams, but what happens if she's a Soc. Will Ponyboy get her or will his heart be broking (Oh Johnny and Dally are alive in this one)
1. Default Chapter

"Mr. Curtis?" PonyBoy slightly lifted his head and saw a middle aged gray-haired woman with a pointed tapping her high heals on the floor.  
  
"Yes?" PonyBoy asked as he swiped away the drool that had escaped from the corner of her mouth.   
  
"I will ask you again and only again, I would love to know the answer to this problem!" She said as her voice was getting to the point of screaming.  
  
He didn't want to ask what problem, but he knew that he was going to have to.  
  
He looked around as his face got a little red and noticed that a few Socs were laughing at him.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am I don't know." He said as you could see the nasty veins popping out of the teachers throat.   
  
The teacher turned around and got out a pointer. "Mr. Curtis, I am talking about this problem right here!" She said as her eyes were glazing over with redness and her face looked like a volcano was about to explode.   
  
He still looked around and saw Johnny sitting in the back of the class mouthing the answer to him. "That would be 226." PonyBoy said as he looked at the teacher who turned around with a smile on her face and said, "That was a nice try greaser, but it was wrong, now take yourself and your nasty cheating friend with you." As she said that all the Socs cracked up as he was embarrassed grabbing his books he walked out of the room with Johnny at his side.  
  
"Damn, I hate her, she is such a bitch." Pony said as they entered the courtyard of school.  
  
"I-I know she is, she just must hate Greasers." Johnny said as they both started to sit on a bench as Johnny started to pull out a packet of cigarettes.   
  
"Yeah, it's only 'cause she knows we friends with Dally." Pony said as Johnny and him laughed about it and agreed that, that was her problem.  
  
"Yeah." Pony just shook his head as Johnny lit his cigarette and started smoking it.  
  
Pony turned his head slightly as he could hear someone crying on the side of the brick building.  
  
He slowly got up and looked around and noticed that a young girl was sitting on the ground crying.  
  
Pony got up and saw that it was a Soc girl and thought maybe he shouldn't bother her.  
  
He walked over to the place where she was kind of in an ally way in the middle of the school.  
  
The little blond girl had her knee's curled up to her chest as she cried into her hands.  
  
Pony went over and looked around and bent down beside her as she looked up frightened. She placed her hands back and looked as if she was going to get up.  
  
"No please don't be scared." Pony said as he looked at her as she stood up and dried her tears.  
  
She turned her head a little to a slight bruise was on her forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked her as she looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffed a little and looked down.  
  
"No your not, your crying." Pony said as she started to look at him.   
  
"I really don't like to talk about it." She said as she looked up with her bright hazel eyes with tears coming down.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as she turned away and started walking fast to the other side.   
  
"Damn she was fine." I looked and saw Dally standing behind him with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth loosely.  
  
"Yeah." Pony said as he hung his head. "What's your deal?" Dally asked as he came and put his arm around Pony.  
  
"Nothing I just really wanted to help her you know." Pony said as he started walking over the bench where Johnny sat turned around listening to the conversation.  
  
"What she's just another Soc." Dally said as Pony started to walk away.  
  
"Maybe she is." Pony said as they all started to walk away from the school.  
  
  
  
Hey all can you please review this is my first and I don't know if I want to continue so please tell me if i should. 


	2. Meeting the girl after school

"So what happened why were you guys hanging outside?" Dally asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Oh we got kicked outta class." Johnny said as Pony just walked and looked at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Dally asked as he through the cigarette ahead of them and then he stomped on it as we passed.  
  
"Awe she is really gay!" Pony spoke up as Dally and Johnny smiled and said "Hell, yeah she is, man I got kicked out of that class so much." Dally said as they all laughed and started walking faster and made it into a run to the Curtis House.  
  
They all walked in the front door as Two-Bit lay on the ground cruising the channel on the television.  
  
"Hey guys." Dally said as he went to straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
  
"Grab me a beer while you in there!" Everyone turned to see the greasy face of none other than Steve Randle.  
  
"Hey, Steve." Pony said as he gave him a hands up as Johnny nodded his head as a "Hello".  
  
"Hey you bum." Dally said as he came from the kitchen with two beers.  
  
"Right back at ya." Steve said stupidly as they all plopped on the couch as Two-Bit still quite for once.  
  
"Two-Bit are you feeling all right?" Dally asked as he looked back and he shook his head, "Hell yeah, but my show is on so can you all shut the hell up?" He asked as they all just mocked him by moving their mouths and laughing at each other.  
  
"Shit, you know if Darry sees you he will be mad you ain't in school." Pony looked up and saw Soda coming in the front door with some grease on his face.  
  
"I know I can't help that a witch kicked me outta her class." Pony said as he just looked at Soda who smiled and just shrugged and shook his head.   
  
"I hated her when I had her." Soda said as he un buttoned his shirt and started walking back to a room to change out of his work cloths.  
  
"She is a bitch we have all had her." I looked at Dally and smiled when he said that.  
  
"Yeah, but you've really had her!" Two-Bit said as he didn't even look at Dally.  
  
Dally just smiled and then jumped and landed on his back crushing him making him make a groaning sound.  
  
"Damn, you fat cow get the hell off me!!" Two-Bit groaned in pain as Dally slowly got up and then started walking away.   
  
"So you both got kicked out of class, why ain't you in class now?" Soda asked being concerned.   
  
"I just decided that I was tired of school today, you know all the teachers were just pissing me off." Pony said as he looked at Johnny and he agreed.   
  
"Yeah same here." Johnny said as he spoke up. Everyone was quite and they just sat there watching the boring TV show that Two-Bit was so obsessed over.  
  
Pony sat there and just thought of the girl he saw at school, in-between the brick buildings crying her pretty little eyes out.  
  
"Pony!" He jerked his head and looked at Johnny who was standing over him.   
  
"Yeah?" Pony asked as he looked up at Johnny who gave him a quick smile and said, "WE are taking a long walk somewhere together." He said "Together" to as it mattered and it did, because if we all didn't go together we were dead meat.   
  
"That sounds cool, I just don't wanna sit in here ya know?" Pony said as he just sat there looking stoned at Johnny.  
  
"Yeah, I really do know what you mean…….., I guess." Johnny said as he shrugged and thought that he knew what he meant because he had been stuck in his hell hole of a house, for the past couple of days.   
  
"Yeah, so let's go." Johnny said as he lent a hand out to Pony. Pony took his hand as he barely made it up without pulling poor Johnny down.   
  
"Thanks for the hand." Pony said as he lightly tapped Johnny on the back as a thank you.   
  
"No prob." Johnny said as they laughed a little and everyone headed out of the door.   
  
"So where are we going?" Johnny asked Dally as he lit a smoke.  
  
"To the dinner man, I'm hungry." Dally said as they all started toward the dinner.  
  
A fifties stile dinner came into view as girls on skates skated around carrying food around as they brought them to cars.  
  
"Hey, go order." Dally said slapping money on Pony's chest. "You got it." Pony said as he walked up to a blonde with her back toward Pony as she talked to another lady standing there.  
  
"Piper, you got a customer." The other lady said as she hit Piper's arm.  
  
She wiped around to reveal the black eye she had. "Hey." Pony recognized her from the girl he had meet at school, or kind of meet at school. Piper looked at him and then looked down quickly. "Can I take your order?" She asked as she played with her fingers on the metal counter.   
  
"Yeah, can I have five hamburgers and two packages of fries?" He asked as she wrote it down and then handed it back to the lady behind her.  
  
"Listen…." She said as Pony had slightly turned around to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like that at school….It was just a bad time." She said as he was now facing her.  
  
"That's ok." Pony said as she looked back and then walked away going out a side door.  
  
"Hi, my name is Piper." She said as she came and stood up next to Pony holding her hand out for him to shake.  
  
"I like your name It's very…." He was cut off by her saying "Original." He chuckled "Yeah, but don't worry so is mine, I'm Ponyboy." He said as her hazel greenish eyes widened a little, she began to laugh a little.   
  
"And I thought my name was a little weird." She said as Pony just chuckled always getting that comment.  
  
"Yeah, well it's always good to have creative parents." Piper said as Pony nodded and agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I have a little sister named, Prudence." Piper said as she laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah I have a brother named Sodapop." Pony said as he smiled and Piper laughed a long chuckle.  
  
"Well, you guys really got some original names." Piper said as she smiled a little and looked in the green eyes of Pony.  
  
She suddenly looked down and started playing with her fingers again, getting nervous just thinking about her eye.  
  
"Piper, I don't want to sound rude, or anything, but what happened to your eye?" Pony said as she looked at Pony. "It's my boyfriend….he has a bad temper." She said as she started to walk away, turning on her heals slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Pony said as he put his head down a little.  
  
She turned around just gazing at him with her eyes stuck on that she had been talking to a greaser, which usually bothers her, but this time she had meet one that was nice to talk to and so what if he was a greaser he was a nice man.  
  
"It's ok ,Pony." She said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
He nodded his head like "yeah" "Pony, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go back to work they might miss me." She said with a laugh and was off back to the small spaced window, where she leaned on her elbows and watched as Pony left with his arms full of food.  
  
Thanks for the reveiws. And please keep reviewing so i can know how im doing 


End file.
